Une conséquence inattendue
by Angel-Lynna
Summary: Lynna est en retenue avec Dolores Ombrage. Quand elle décide de se rebeller, quelle en sera la conséquence ?


**Une conséquence inattendue**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je me suis contentée d'avoir imaginée cette histoire et inventé Lynna. ^.^

**Pairing** : Ombrage/Lynna (donc si vous n'aimez pas le personnage de Dolores Ombrage, la petite flèche en haut à gauche est votre amie)

**Rating** : M pour cause de yuri, femslash (je sais que je me répète mais si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous êtes homophobes, votre nouvelle amie la flèche vous aidera)

**Résumé** : Lynna est en retenue avec une certaine Grande Inquisitrice. Quand elle décide de se rebeller, quelle en sera la conséquence ?

Cela faisait quelques heures que Lynna écrivait avec son sang. Elle écrivait sans cesse : « Je ne dois être en possession ni utiliser d'explosifs dans l'enceinte de l'école. » Et elle sentait le regard satisfait de Dolorès Ombrage se poser sur elle. Tout ça pour avoir fait exploser des pétards dans le hall le jour d'Halloween. La jeune Serdaigle avait récoltée deux semaines de retenues avec Ombrage. Celle-ci la libérait toujours après minuit, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à l'élève pour préparer ses B.U.S.E. A présent, elle était épuisée pourtant elle n'était qu'à la première semaine de retenue. Heureusement, on était vendredi. Elle aurait tout le week-end pour se reposer et rattraper son retard.

Pour l'instant, la Serdaigle n'était pas prête de s'en aller car il n'était que 22 heures d'après le son de l'horloge de Poudlard. Ombrage s'était arrangée pour que Lynna vienne effectuer sa retenue à la fin des cours et bien sûr, qu'elle rate le dîner. Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Rogue pouvait bien lancer toutes les remarques qu'il voulait, il ne faisait plus le poids face à ce crapaud. Les élèves enrageaient et d'ailleurs les professeurs ne semblaient pas ravis non plus. Lynna se demandait souvent comment Ombrage était devenue ce qu'elle était. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la solitude car on se doutait bien que la soi-disant « Grande Inquisitrice » ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis ou d'amants. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de son physique, mais plutôt à cause de son caractère instable.

« Avec une femme comme elle, la vie ne doit pas être rose tous les jours. »

A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Hum hum_. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous faire rire Miss Robbins ?

- Rien du tout, professeur.

- Pensez-vous que mes retenues sont une partie de rigolade ? Car si c'est le cas, je peux faire en sorte qu'elles ne le soient plus.

-Non je vous assure.

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Je pense que vous faire copier une définition du dictionnaire devrait y remédier. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous mettre en retenue ce week-end aussi, pour vous faire comprendre le message que j'essaye de vous faire passer, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

Cependant, Lynna n'était pas de cet avis. Qu'elle soit en retenue était une chose mais qu'elle ait à sacrifier ses week-ends était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Pour qui se prenait cette femme pour lui dicter sa conduite ainsi ? Elle pouvait regarder tout le monde de haut et prendre un malin plaisir à détruire tout le système de cette école sans que personne n'intervienne mais jamais elle n'aurait dû s'attaquer à Lynna de cette façon. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire serait peut-être dangereux néanmoins elle ne se laisserait pas faire, peu importe les conséquences.

- _**Vous n'avez pas le droit, espèce de sale tordue. Essayez encore une fois de me torturer et je raconte tout à Dumbledore et il vous fera dégager de là, vous et vos conneries de décrets.**_

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Ombrage se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de son élève.

-Je vous demande pardon, Miss Robbins ?

Mais loin d'être peureuse, elle continua dans sa lancée.

- Non mais vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? J'ai dit que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de me torturer si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous dénonce.

- Miss Robbins je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de proférer des menaces contre moi.

- Je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre. Je m'en vais et dès demain, je raconte tout à Dumbledore. Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher ou je vous frappe.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à passer cette porte, petite effrontée.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle agrippait les bras de Lynna et les serrait fort. Lynna se débattait comme elle pouvait en essayant de la repousser mais son professeur continuait de serrer et de la secouer. Soudain, Ombrage la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le dos et la tête de Lynna se cognèrent durement contre la pierre glacée. Elle fermait les yeux, anticipant la suite, mais rien ne se passait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rouvrir ses paupières, elle sentit une bouche chaude l'embrasser doucement et des mains se poser délicatement sur ses hanches. Des frissons l'envahirent, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, au grand déplaisir de la plus jeune, Ombrage s'éloignant déjà.

- Je suis désolée Miss Robbins. Je crois que vous devriez…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Lynna avait repris le baiser. Ombrage y répondit presque immédiatement, l'entourant de ses bras et rapprochant leur deux corps. Cette fois-ci le baiser dura plus longtemps. Cependant elles se séparèrent de nouveau, essoufflées. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Lynna remarqua que les yeux du professeur de DCFM étaient d'un bleu magnifique et ses lèvres colorées de rose l'attiraient terriblement. Cela la troubla fortement et elle se mit à rougir.

-Miss Robbins, je pense que vous… que tu devrais partir avant de faire une chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Moi je pense que seule la chose que je pourrai regretter serait de m'en aller. Et appelle-moi Lynna, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ombrage sourit à son tour puis la prit par la main, traversa le bureau et emprunta un escalier en colimaçon, qui montait vers un salon richement décoré de dentelle rose et de pots-pourris très parfumés. Au fond de ce salon, une porte en chêne s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elles s'y engouffrèrent sans attendre. Leur baiser passionné reprit, une fois la porte fermée.

Lynna se sentait plus que jamais attirée par la femme qu'elle avait détestée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sentait des mains se balader le long de son corps, la faisant gémir. Tout son être tremblait de désir, ses jambes ne tarderaient pas à lâcher. Elle se laissa guider vers un grand lit à baldaquin, rose évidemment, puis s'y allongea. Son professeur fit de même, délaissant ses lèvres pour déposer des milliers de baisers dans son cou tandis que son élève déboutonnait sa robe de sorcière rose. Une fois cette tâche achevée, elle entreprit de défaire son soutien-gorge tout en caressant son dos, arrachant au passage des soupirs de contentement à Ombrage. Celle-ci n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle avait enlevé plus de la moitié de l'uniforme de la Serdaigle. D'un coup de baguette, le reste de leurs vêtements se volatilisa. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, cherchant à se donner le plus de plaisir possible. Ombrage pétrissait sans pitié les seins ronds et fermes de la jeune fille, puis une de ses mains se mit à caresser son ventre, puis ses cuisses pour enfin remonter doucement mais Lynna, n'étant pas préparée, esquissa un petit mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ?

- C'est que c'est la première fois que…

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tout va bien se passer. Laisse-moi faire.

A ces mots, Lynna se détendit, se laissa totalement aller, les caresses de son amante se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Une langue chaude léchait et mordillait ses seins, pendant qu'une main caressait activement son clitoris. Soudain, la main cessait pour laisser place à la langue expérimentée de son professeur, suçotant avidement le petit bout de chair, mais aussi l'entrée de l'intimité de son élève.

- Professeur…, soupira Lynna.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Dolores alors. Dolores, je voudrais euh... je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Je voudrais que tu ailles plus loin.

La Dolores en question s'arrêta et regarda profondément la Serdaigle. Tout ce qui se passait semblait irréel.

-Tu es sûre ? Vraiment sûre de vouloir que je…

- Oui. S'il te plaît, _mon amour_.

_Mon amour._

Ces mots résonnèrent l'esprit de Dolores, comme une mélodie. Ces mots étaient pour elle, pour elle seule. Personne n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots-là pour elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Lynna et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour la remercier. Toujours en l'embrassant, la femme se plaça au-dessus d'elle et laissa glisser ses doigts sur son corps jusqu'à son intimité humide. Là, elle fit entrer son index délicatement et le faisait avancer lorsque l'adolescente poussa un petit cri de douleur. Dolores embrassa longuement son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire oublier sa douleur et de la faire gémir. Peu après, Lynna se mit à bouger son bassin, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Ses hanches bougeaient d'une manière fluide et rapide. Elle sentit entrer deux autres doigts. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, son corps vibrait de plaisir. Elle avait oublié qui elle était et où elle était ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son amante à qui elle suppliait de continuer toujours plus fort et plus vite. Dolores exauçait son souhait à merveille, prenant le temps de regarder son visage d'ange faiblement éclairé par un rayon de lune. La voir ainsi était une vision magnifique. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de mordiller la pointe de ses seins durcis par le désir de son autre main, elle recommença à jouer avec son clitoris. Elle savait que cela ne la laissait pas indifférente, car ses gémissements et ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Toutes ces petites attentions amenèrent bientôt Lynna au bord de l'extase et elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir en hurlant le nom de son professeur. Son corps en sueur se raidit sous le coup de la jouissance.

- Merci, merci pour tout, murmura Lynna.

- De rien, chérie. C'était avec plaisir, répondit la plus âgée en riant.

Dolores l'embrassa et s'apprêtait à tirer les couvertures sur leurs deux corps quand soudain, elle fut renversée en arrière par sa jeune conquête.

- Ah tu penses que c'est une partie de rigolade ? Bien, c'est mon tour de m'amuser maintenant, conclut-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsque Lynna ouvrit les yeux. La première image qu'elle vit fut celle de Dolores Ombrage endormie dans ses bras. Elle sourit et décida de la réveiller. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et murmura à son oreille :<p>

- Bonjour, professeur adoré.

- _Hum hum_. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répondit Dolores en ouvrant les yeux.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Me donner une donner une retenue ?

- Méfie-toi, je pourrais bien.

A ces mots, Lynna éclata de rire.

- Bon allez, lève -toi. J'ai faim moi. J'aimerais bien que tu appelles un elfe pour qu'on commande un petit-déjeuner.

- Voyez-vous ça : Mademoiselle m'épuise après toute une nuit blanche et JE devrai appeler un elfe parce que Mademoiselle a faim.

- Tu ne semblais pas être contre hier soir. Non, tu semblais même être ravie de passer une nuit blanche.

Dolores soupira en signe de dépit et se redressa pour prendre Lynna dans ses bras.

- Dolores, dis-moi, comment on va faire pour se voir dorénavant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as encore une semaine de retenue pour l'instant, pour le reste on trouvera bien une solution.

- Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que je vienne le week-end, conclue l'adolescente en pouffant de rire.

- Evidemment, hier tu ne te gênais pas pour me contredire mais ce matin, Mademoiselle a décidé d'être de mon avis. C'est trop d'honneur.

- Tu sais, parfois, les choses changent, dit-elle toujours en ricanant.

- Bref, en tous cas, je décide d'allonger ta retenue d'une semaine en attendant de trouver mieux.

- C'est parfait. Non attends, mais si les professeurs trouvent que c'est suspect ? S'ils me posent des questions ? Si les élèves découvrent la vérité ?

-Non, calme-toi. Ecoute personne ne va rien découvrir du tout. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu t'es mal comportée et que ça ne m'a pas plu.

- Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, petite étourdie.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon d'accord. Et puis je m'arrangerais pour me procurer d'autres pétards. Comme ça, tu me colleras de nouveau. Ok ?

- Si tu y tiens vraiment. Mais je te préviens que ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours. Tu veux vraiment qu'on essaye ?

Sa seule réponse fut un baiser langoureux et plein de reconnaissance. Cela leur convenait à très bien à toutes les deux. Bien sûr, l'année ne faisait que commencer pour nos deux amoureuses.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous êtes toujours là ? Bon, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews. Et si j'en ai le temps, je pourrai bien faire une suite. A bientôt. :-*<p> 


End file.
